


猫咪的天赋

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 神兄弟捡到了一只小猫咪百分百甜饼不甜打我
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	猫咪的天赋

01.  
你只用负责把我带回家，剩下的我来搞定。  
02.  
“咪唔——”  
一声软糯的猫叫从Thor的车中传来，即使是隔着厚重的金属壳，那声音里透着的可爱也丝毫没有打折扣。听见声音的Thor放下手中满满当当的购物袋，绕到车前，屈起手指，敲了敲车身，想要证实自己没有出现幻听。果然，不出Thor所料，猫咪的叫声和Thor指节的叩击声相映成趣，共同谱写出了一章奶声奶气的乐谱。  
“让我看看你在哪儿？”  
不想伤害到小家伙的Thor撑起了引擎盖，露出了底下复杂如迷宫的机械们。他的蓝眼睛仔仔细细地搜寻着，不放过任何一个狭小的角落。才一会儿功夫，Thor就找到了躲在角落里的“小坏蛋”——一只黑白花纹的奶猫，小得甚至连眼睛上的蓝膜都还没能褪下。  
Thor伸出手朝小猫探去，只是那温暖宽厚的大掌在小猫眼里却成了来势汹汹的怪物。小东西瞬间炸起全身的毛，一边哈气，一边后退，意图往车内更深的地方钻去。奶猫的反抗对Thor来说算不了什么，但小东西的东躲西藏也着实让Thor废了好大的力气，等他终于抓到小猫时，他们俩身上都蹭了不少黑乎乎的机油。  
后颈皮对小猫咪来说可是类似于神器开关般的存在，被Thor捏住命门的小花猫老老实实地缩起了爪子，歪着头一副任由Thor处置的模样。Thor好笑地打量着这只还没他手掌大的小猫，明明刚才还一副张牙舞爪的威风样，现在可比被霜打了的茄子还蔫儿。Thor低头看了看自己身上蹭得东一条西一道的白衬衫，又看了看手中小猫辨不出底色的皮毛，想了想，做了个大胆的决定。  
“走吧，跟我回家。我会尽量说服另一位接纳你的。”  
03.  
Loki皱着眉头看着一身狼狈的Thor，他思考着该怎么说才能既不打击男人的自尊心，又能恰到好处的表达出自己的讽刺。  
“我亲爱的Odinson先生，你是在泥潭里打了个滚吗？”  
Thor当然没被Loki的态度吓退，他仍笑得一脸灿烂，放下手中的包裹，张开双臂，准备给Loki一个拥抱，只不过这次，还没能等Loki嫌弃地拒绝，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋就顶开了Thor牛仔外套上的衣兜，探了出来。  
“喵？”  
被狭小空间憋得有些喘不过气的奶猫不老实地在Thor的衣兜里挣扎起来，还没什么力气的小爪子挠在金发男人的肌肉上，抓痒似的。Thor赶紧把兜里的小东西捧出来，献宝般的，把这只脏兮兮的小猫捧到Loki面前，一双海蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴，里面填满了期待。  
“快和你的新爸爸打声招呼。”  
“所以——”猫咪懵懂的眼神并未打动Loki，黑发男人下意识往后退了半步，好让门口那对灰头土脸的“父子俩”离自己远一点，他眯起翠眼，继续说道：“这就是你在短短几小时之内把自己变成流浪汉的理由？”  
“不觉得很可爱吗？”  
刚足月的小动物在Thor掌心活动起来，这大概是这只小东西猫生第一次独自探索世界，软乎乎的小肉垫踩在Thor掌心，粉红色的小鼻子在空气中嗅来嗅去。Thor仍维持着这个有些滑稽的动作，他用小腿把门口的购物袋蹭进屋里，接着，他蹬掉鞋子，踩着袜子跟在Loki后面进了客厅。  
“我说过不要随便把中庭的寄生虫带回家吧，”Loki有些无奈地看着跟在他身后亦步亦趋的Thor以及Thor掌心中那团毛茸茸的脆弱生命，叹了口气，“他们的寿命太短…”  
“可如果我不救它，它马上就会死，不是么？”  
Thor太熟悉Loki那套说辞了，从年少时那场有些玩闹性质的恋爱一直到如今他们俩结婚，每当Thor对地球上的生灵过于热心，Loki就会像从前Asgard的老古董一样，把那些絮絮叨叨的话在他耳旁念上一遍又一遍，直到他屈服为止。所以这次，Thor没有给Loki唠叨自己的机会，而是直截了当地打断了Loki。  
被截了话头的Loki忿忿看了Thor一眼，他还想再说点什么，却又被Thor捷足先登：“如果你真的接受不了，那我明天就帮它找领养。只不过在这期间，我们必须得照顾这小东西的饮食起居。”  
话都说到这个份上了，眼下似乎也只有妥协一条路可以走了。Loki闭上眼睛，做了好一会儿的心理建设，才勉强表了个态。他从Thor手中接过小毛球，打了个响指，一个清洁魔法就让被机油粘得一缕一缕的毛发变回最初干净蓬松的模样。  
手感还不错。  
温热柔软的触感动摇了Loki心中的称，而奶猫乖巧的模样和漂亮的外表又给天平添了额外的砝码，如细小的蚁穴，猫儿用它的独门绝技无声无息地瓦解了那道坚固的城墙。Loki掂了掂怀里的重量，满意地转身上楼，他蔑了眼浑身上下沾满了污垢的Thor，嘴角勾起，露出一个算得上是快乐的笑容，用轻快的语调对Thor说道：  
“那么脏兮兮的Odinson先生，你的请求我暂时答应了。如果想要来卧室看看你的小流浪，请先把身清洁干净，可以么？”  
04.  
逐渐升高的日头被两片厚重的窗帘挡在屋外，昏暗的卧室中亮起一团暖黄的光，那是先醒来的Thor打开的床头灯。他支起身子，微笑地看着裹着被子赖床的枕边人，以及这只不知何时爬上床，蜷缩在Loki胸口睡得正香的奶猫。这慵懒的画面太过温馨，Thor忍不住拿起手机，偷拍了一张，在把照片设置成屏保后，Thor蹑手蹑脚地起了床，他亲了亲Loki的额头，踮起脚尖去了厨房，为他们二人准备今日份的丰盛午餐。  
半梦半醒的Loki总觉得胸口发紧，他下意识地以为肯定是睡觉不老实的Thor又把他那条长满了遒劲肌肉的胳膊压在了自己胸膛，Loki艰难的在被窝里挣扎起来，好不容易腾出一只手，却没有像往常那样摸到那些硬邦邦的肌肉，相反的，却是一掌心的柔软。  
Loki“嚯”地睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是在他胸口蜷缩成一团的小动物，看着奶猫因呼吸一起一伏的身子，Loki松了口气。身侧的床单还留着Thor起身的印子，楼下的厨房传来叮叮当当的响声，懒意在Loki身体里蔓延，他又陷入这一室的安详，被子的温暖拌住了Loki起床的脚步，正在他昏昏沉沉几欲再度昏睡时，腹中的饥鸣唤醒了他。Loki有些不情愿的睁开眼，他打了个哈欠，捞起尚未清醒的小动物，伸了个懒腰，光着脚就走出了卧室。  
“去看看你爸爸给咱们做了什么好吃的。”  
初秋仍一副天高气爽的模样，可温度却实实在在地降下来了。用过早餐，Loki习惯性地窝在堆满了各种各样材质的垫子的沙发上，他正晃悠着光裸的小腿吃着Thor昨天新买回来的葡萄，小奶猫就趴在Loki身上，小脑袋随着Loki的动作左右摇摆着，一副讨人喜欢的小模样。Thor把从书房拿过来的笔记本电脑放到茶几上，趁着开机的功夫，他捉住Loki乱晃的脚，散发着寒气的足腕让Thor皱起了眉，他一边从抱枕堆底下摸索出居家袜，一边给Loki穿上，嘴里还不忘念叨这个不让人省心的小坏蛋几句。  
电脑发出的开机提示音中断了二人的玩闹，Thor把电脑搬到膝盖上，打开宠物领养的网站，熟练地输入账号密码，准备为这个“不速之客”找到一个靠谱的家庭。  
“那么领养人要求是？”  
Thor看着电脑上的信息，转过头问到。  
“纽约本市居民，独居，拥有独立住房，房屋内应由足够的空间供猫咪玩耍…”  
Loki一口气说出了一大堆限制条件，还是一副意犹未尽的样子，他舔了舔嘴唇，还想继续开口。  
“等一等，甜心，我当然不是质疑你，但你知道你的这些条件放到纽约来说几乎算得上是苛刻了吧，况且，它只是一只普通的猫咪，并非什么特别稀有的品种，很少会有人花这么大代价去领养一只普通猫咪的…”  
Thor对Loki提出的苛刻条件感到诧异，他甚至有些怀疑Loki是不是为了不把猫咪送走才故意把要求抬高了这么多，他转过身，刚想和Loki讨论一下切实可行这个问题，却在下一秒就收到了Loki委屈的表情。  
“呵，只不过是一只普通的猫罢了，并非什么稀有品种。Thor，我就知道你果然还是在意我霜巨人的身份，说什么无论你是谁我都爱你，可连一只猫的品种都这么较真…”  
Thor可真被Loki这幅泫然欲泣的模样吓到了，即便他每次都知道Loki露出这幅表情多半是在耍他，可他仍然每次都会假装上当，毕竟一个愿打，一个愿挨，自己口头吃点亏换Loki一个好心情又何乐而不为呢？  
“好吧好吧，我虽然不知道你是怎么就把话题扯到那方面去的，但一切就按你说得来吧，另外Loki，我要再强调一遍，无论你是谁，我都会不顾一切地爱你。”  
都说物似主人型，这才相处短短两天，奶猫就学得有模有样了。这不，被Thor捋顺了毛的Loki得意地笑了起来，纤细修长的手指一下一下抚摸着怀中的小猫，从脑瓜顶到尾巴尖，一处都没有放过，舒服得小东西很快就眯起了眼睛，呼噜呼噜着进入了梦乡。  
05.  
正如Thor所料，过高的要求吓退了好心的领养者们，帖子挂上去了几天，都鲜少有人问津。万物有得必有失，和帖子分化成两极的是Loki和猫咪的感情，现在Thor可一点都不用担心他们俩的相处问题了：斜靠在门框上的Thor抱着双臂看着客厅里的一人一猫，Loki拿着前几天从宠物商店买回来的逗猫棒在空中挥舞，逗得小猫上蹿下跳，一人一猫在客厅滚做一团。  
早知道这样，我当初还担心个什么劲儿。  
Thor为自己前些日子的担心感到愚蠢，他又看了一会儿客厅里上演的“神猫大战”，潜身走进书房，把那则领养启示悄悄删除了。  
06.  
猫咪都有神奇的种族天赋。  
你要做的只有第一步：把它们带回家。  
剩下的，它们有自己的办法。


End file.
